Todo por ti
by KazeOokami Ichi
Summary: Alphonse se ha decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Mei, pero, ¿estará dispuesto a pasa por la excéntrica familia de la chica y una serie de situaciones que a cualquiera le parecerían demasiado por una chica? ¿que es capaz de hacer A por Mei?
1. Noticias

Una pequeña-larga historia de Almei, los adoro, y ultimamente me he dado cuenta de lo divertido que son los celos de hermano, jejeje (triste experiencia personal) Bueno, lean con gusto.

Alphonse no dejaba de pensar, pensaba en todo, su hermano y Winry con sus muchos sobrinos que no había visto en mucho tiempo, en su investigación que avanzaba apresuradamente gracias a que Ling le había dejado dar órdenes a todo el que sintiera útil para su investigación, y también pensaba que estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué nuestro querido Al estaba así? Sencillo, tenía a la dulce princesita Mei Chang a su lado, escribiendo a una velocidad de vértigo lo que parecían anotaciones de un nuevo descubrimiento, y Alphonse llevaba meses pensando en que quizá, quería a Mei solo para el. Ella seguía diciéndole que lo quería y él le agradecía su afecto interiormente, pues desde que vivía en Xing dejo la incógnita de si le correspondía o no a la pequeña Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era observar como su lacio cabello se deslizaba de su trenza para taparle sus bellos orbes ónix, ella molesta bufaría de una manera muy tierna y continuaría escribiendo con sus muecas de concentración tan raras que tenía. Pero solo por el momento, lo sabía al tacto del anillo que guardaba en su abrigo En el momento en que su boca pronuncio su nombre, ella dio un respingo, perdiendo toda la concentraciones tenía y posiblemente olvidando lo que

-¿qué paso?

-Dentro de pronto iré con mi hermano a darle una noticia que depende mucho de ti, me gustaría que fueras conmigo

-¿Cuál es la noticia?- si dependía de ella... la curiosidad la comía

-que serás mi futura esposa

En ese instante poso sus manos en un símbolo alquímico de distancia junto con el anillo, al lado de Mei apareció un dragón de madera transmutado con el mismo piso de la sala, y en su boca estaba el. La mente de May era así: -!

Giro hacia Al sonrojada y se abalanzo sobre el

-¿le daré la noticia contigo?

Como respuesta se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas de felicidad

-si si si!

Se levantó y siguió saltando probándose el anillo, mientras Al en el piso estaba muy aturdido y aun así con una sonrisa en el rostro que brillaba mas que la alquimia, Mei daba vueltas y vueltas cuando se hizo una pregunta en voz alta -¿cómo le vamos a decir al emperador Ling?

Oh... en eso no había pensado. El emperador era... sobreprotector le quedaba corto, no quería perder a su media hermana fácilmente, le había puesto escoltas y guardias a donde fuera, después de todo le agarro cariño después de que ambos participaron en la guerra de Amestris, si llegaban sin planear algo... de seguro lo mandaría matar...


	2. Hermano emperador

**Subire este capitulo el mismo día porque ya lo tenia hecho jejeje y estoy en medio de una manía rara (que manía, más bien ya acabaron los examenes hace una semana y me aburro en clase, lo tenia en papel y me tarde en transcribir). Disfruten.**

Los dos estaban enfrente de la puerta más magnifica de Xing, con dragones tallados e incrustaciones de oro como escamas, pero tanta magnificencia no entraba a los ojos del nervioso Alphonse, ¿y si el emperador se oponía?...  
No quería pensar en eso.  
El emperador estaba tan ocupado que habían tenido que hacer una cita, una cita fácil tres semanas después. Mei no tenía tanto miedo, de hecho en ese instante estaba pensando si la boda la harían en Amestris o en Xing, los invitados iban a ser muchos, ¿invitaría a sus otros hermanos? Quizá, como haría las invitaciones?... en los dos idiomas claro, a mano... ¿porque no?  
Alphonse solo podía observarla mientras de su cabeza salían flores brillando.  
La puerta se abrió dejando a los dos asustados, uno por miedo al no y la otro por miedo al presupuesto de la boda.  
-La princesa heredera al trono, Mei Chang y el alquimista de Amestris, Alphonse Elric- anuncio el presentador de la puerta. Ante ellos se cernía una sala magnifica tapizada de rojo con muchos pilares dorados, al fondo había una mesa enorme con pilas y pilas de papeles, si agudizaban un poco la vista, se podía ver a Ling en medio de tanto papeleo, a su lado estaba su guardiana Fan Lan rígida como siempre, esperando un ataque que de seguro no llegaría.  
Caminaron hacia allí, no podían correr, la estancia era enorme y Al sentía que habían pasado horas cuando llego a inclinarse ante el emperador, Mei sin embargo solo había sentido cinco minutos.  
-Hace tiempo que no venían, ¿paso algo? Ah! ya se, ¿quieren más presupuesto?- y así comenzó su discurso de lo importante de los recursos naturales y humanos y la riqueza de Xing, de ahí continuo a como todo iba mejor desde su reinado y bla bla bla.  
Alphonse no había desconectado por cortesía, pero Mei ya estaba aturdida de tantos datos, así que cuando Ling dijo "cierto" ella solo pudo atinar a asentir. Al sin embargo aclaro sus motivos.  
-la verdad es que quiero pedirle dos cosas, una es permiso para Mei para que pueda salir conmigo hacia Amesrris y poder visitar a mi hermano...  
-simple- lo interrumpió -si, pero llevara guardias hasta Amestris y de ahí en adelante si algo le pasa, mandare mis fuerzas secretas a matarte- eso último fue siniestro pero el ambiente se calmó con una sonrisa inocente del emperador.  
-También, es que... que...  
-Al grano  
Demonios, justo ahora se acobardaba.  
-l-le qui-quis-quisiera p-p-p-ped-pedir...  
-Alphonse me ha propuesto matrimonio y queremos tu aprobación  
Al no salía de su asombro, ella lo dijo rápido y fácil como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero en su mente aparecía la reacción de Ling de "te llevaras a mi hermanita, bastardo pervertido, no lo permitiré, a la horca!".  
Lo que le siguió fue una sonrisa de Ling, una que no auguraba algo bueno, y en efecto, a la velocidad de la luz tenía el puño del emperador en la cara, bueno, ¿a... que será? Como cinco milímetros...  
"Bendita Lan Fan" fue el único pensamiento de Al mientras que la susodicha se esforzaba por calmar la rabieta del emperador de la nación más importante de oriente.  
-pero Lan, se quiere robar a MI hermanita  
-cálmese- le dio en la cabeza con su brazo de metal -ella ya no es una niña y lo va a odiar si la deje encerrada en esta nación  
-¡pero si es muy grande!  
-lo siento señor pero deje la hermanitis de lado y piense en la felicidad de la princesa  
-bien bien- se dejó ganar haciendo pucheros -solo lo torturare hasta que confiese sus intenciones, no lo matare  
"Solo eso" pensó un aterrado Alphonse.  
-hermano, te prohíbo métodos de tortura  
-bueno... ¿podrías salir un minuto al pasillo en lo que lo interrogo... sin torturas?  
-bueno  
Un silencio incomodo le siguió hasta que se escuchó la puerta cerrar después de los largos minutos en los que la princesa salía de la estancia.  
-ahora, señor pervertido, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?- le siguió in golpe de Lan Fan por ser tan grosero.  
-yo... no quiero hacerle nada malo  
-¿malo en que sentido?  
-en todos los sentidos  
El ambiente dejo de tener ese aire juguetón del emperador y se puso serio -¿tus intenciones son serias?  
-¡por supuesto!  
-¿le harás a Mei lo mismo que a Winry le hizo Ed?  
-¿eh?  
-la abandonaras, y después regresaras para llenarla de hijos  
-jamás haría eso, no me separaría de Mei

-mis condiciones son sencillas 1) no puedes ponerle las manos encima hasta después de su boda 2) tienen un máximo de un hijo autorizado 3) deberán casarse cuando ella cumpla los 20 4) si me entero de que ha derramado una sola lagrima por tu culpa- Ling abrió los ojos- te matare- volvió a sonreir –la boda debe ser en Xing y todos los invitados serán pasados por un registro tan minucioso que Lan Fan se hará cargo

Lan Fan se inclinó.

-pero también recuerda que no soy su único hermano y tampoco soy el mayor, deberás presentarte a toda nuestra familia y pedírselo a todos


End file.
